As display devices are used in more fields, they have already not been limited to meet needs of planar display. Currently, there already occurs a design of a device capable of displaying on multiple faces. Such a multi-faced display device, for example, a lamp box, is generally formed by joining a plurality of planar display screens to perform display in respective directions. Such a multi-faced display device has edges at joining locations of respective display surfaces and cannot achieve continuity of images displayed in respective directions. In addition, in a context of ultra-slim design, due to a limited area of a lateral side, such a multi-faced display device cannot display specific information in a desired manner.